Perfect Pain and Suffering
by DemiDemocratik
Summary: Of course, Ryou is abused by his Yami. Alot. It has been going on ever since his 15th birthday, but can Ryou save his life by scraping up the courage to try to overpower his Yami against all odds? yaoi. PLEASE R&R! SECOND CHAPTER UP! LEMON!
1. The School Day Sample

Perfect Pain and Suffering  
  
Angst/Angst  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
In the world, there are too many bad people. Humans just get worse and worse. And, there's not nearly enough good people. I don't know one. I really wish we could all leave this place that's "perfect" so that the things meant to be can live here…~  
  
Kindergartener I know, named "McKenzie"  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
"Why don't you leave me alone?!" choked Ryou through tears of pain. "Please… it hurts…"  
  
"No, you're too delicious…" said Bakura, withdrawing from sucking on Ryou's neck. Ryou hopelessly tried to push him away, but Bakura drew a knife, which he slid lightly on Ryou's cheek. Ryou whimpered, only causing Bakura to come stronger.  
  
"I… I'm only fifteen…"   
  
"It's time you become a man…" said Bakura, cutting the shirt off of Ryou, reveling bruises from past encounters with his Yami. Ryou cried stifled cries through the sliced shirt now tied around his mouth. Bakura threw Ryou off of the bed and used his own belt to tie his hands.   
  
"Why?" whispered Ryou, barely audible, through the cloth on his mouth. His cheeks were sparkling with tears.   
  
Bakura picked him up by his arm and threw him on the bed.  
  
"Brace yourself…" he growled.  
  
At school the next day, Ryou uncomfortably walked down one hallway with his books on his chest. Yugi was suddenly behind him.  
  
"Ryou! What happened to your cheek? And, were is that bruise on your arm from?" he asked, innocently. Ryou stopped and stared at him with watery eyes, hoping he'd know and Ryou wouldn't have to say.   
  
"Well… I'll… I'll tell you later…" he said, quietly, his voice a mere whimper…  
  
______  
  
Well? Should I continue?! Ryou makes me sad just looking at him and I don't know why. PLEASE tell me. Okay. Bye-bye. OH! WAIT!   
  
Check out my other stories.  
  
They're da BOMB!!!  
  
Heeheehee…  
  
______________ 


	2. The Fateful Night

Perfect Pain and Suffering  
  
Ch. 2  
  
The Fateful Night  
  
______________________  
  
Hello, everyone! AHHHHHHH I feel weird… this is my first lemon… Ohhhhhh I feel WEIRD. Tell me if it's good or realistic for weird, sadistic psychos! I absolutely wouldn't know, because…   
  
Eh hehhehheh!!!  
  
Well, ONWARD!!!  
  
I guess…   
  
//here is normal thought//  
  
//*here is thought to someone*//  
  
______________________  
  
All through the day, Ryou's Yami had been quiet. He hadn't whispered horrible things to him, hadn't told him he was gorgeous. Hadn't told him that he was going to spoil poor little Ryou. Hadn't told him he was weak. He hadn't done anything, so Ryou stayed bewilderedly quiet all through the school day, with a blank look on he face. He almost felt as if he needed to call out to his Yami, to see what he was doing. To see if he was there. He didn't bother.  
  
//If he doesn't want to talk to me, that's fine by me!// Ryou thought thankfully. He was afraid to be happy, for he was sure his Yami was planning something, or trying to give him a false sense of security.   
  
At the end of the day, when the bell rang for school to end, Ryou sent off for home. A light mist of rain was falling, and the sky was grim and dark. Ryou knew what was going to happen. He wished, no, Prayed, that someone would Stop him. He hoped for Yugi to call his name and invite him over. Damn, he prayed for a bully to come and beat the shit out of him so his Yami wouldn't try anything. He slowed down in the cold, dragging his feet in a desperate attempt to buy some time. If he wanted to, he could just Go over to Yugi's for some "time with a friend". But he didn't.   
  
Ryou walked in to an empty home. Of course, his mother was dead. His father had been gone for two months on an important trip in Russia. He would be gone for another two weeks. Ryou wished that he had marked the calendar wrong, and that his father would walk from upstairs to great him, happily telling him what he had found. No, the house was empty and blank except for the low hum of the refrigerator.   
  
Ryou walked up the stairs, flinching as the third board creaked. He walked in to his room, throwing his heavy school bag to the ground. He then sat down on his bed, eyeing his book shelf uncomfortably.   
  
//*You didn't eat today, Ryou. Why?*// his Yami finally asked, acting as if he cared.   
  
Ryou didn't answer him.  
  
//*Ryou?*// his Yami growled. //*RYOU!*// he finally yelled, causing Ryou to grab his head in pain.  
  
//*I didn't feel like it.*// Ryou thought, quietly. The Tomb Robber then appeared in front of him, shirt gone. Red marks on his chest were the war paint of desperate attempts by Ryou to escape one of his rough kisses. The puzzle dangled just above Bakura's belly button. Ryou uncomfortably swallowed a lump in his throat as his nose began to hurt, began to sting. He was going to cry. His chocolaty eyes shimmered with tears.  
  
//*What's wrong, little Ryou?*// his Yami asked, with a smirk on his face.   
  
Ryou was silent except for his sobs.   
  
//*ANSWER ME!!! WHEN I TALK, YOU ANSWER!!!*// The Tomb Robber yelled once more, causing Ryou to cry harder.  
  
"I… I know what you're g-Going to do to me." Ryou said out loud, through sobs.   
  
//*Oh, we've got ourselves a smart little boy!*// thought Bakura sarcastically to his quivering Hikari. //*You are pitiful.*// he then said on his knees, straight into his shimmering face. //*Lay down.*// he commanded.  
  
Ryou was quivering in spasms, tears fell freely to his lap from his down turned face.   
  
//*I SAID LAY DOWN!*// his Yami screeched, roughly pushing him downward. Ryou laid on his back, face soaked with tears as his Yami removed his own pants, revealing black boxers. The Yami then laid on top of his smaller Hikari, the warmth from his manhood soaking through Ryou's jeans. He held down the teen with one hand, while the other pet his silvery white hair. Ryou whimpered pitifully. //*Cute. Very cute.*// growled the Yami, voice raspy with lust. He forced a rough kiss as Ryou's right leg kicked the air, then withdrew, both panting. He then began to suck on the delicate skin just above his collar bone as Ryou softly cried.   
  
"Why don't you leave me alone?!" choked Ryou through tears of pain. "Please… it hurts…"  
  
"No, you're too delicious…" said Bakura, withdrawing from sucking on Ryou's neck. //*And if this hurts, you are in deep trouble, boy!*// Ryou hopelessly tried to push him away, but Bakura drew an unnoticed knife from the bedside table, which he slid lightly on Ryou's cheek. Ryou whimpered, only causing Bakura to come stronger.  
  
"I… I'm only fifteen…"   
  
"It's time you become a man…" said Bakura, cutting the buttoned shirt off of Ryou, reveling bruises from past encounters with his Yami. Ryou cried stifled cries through the sliced shirt now tied around his mouth. Bakura threw Ryou off of the bed and used his own belt to tie his hands.   
  
"Why?" whispered Ryou through the cloth on his mouth. His cheeks were sparkling with tears.   
  
Bakura picked him up by his arm and threw him on the bed.  
  
"Brace yourself…" he growled.  
  
In almost a ritual, the Dark Half began to slice away strips of denim at the bottom of Ryou's leg, working his way up to his waist. Ryou was afraid to struggle, the knife was so close to his skin he could feel its coolness in a little line, running up his leg. When the jeans were merely a scrap of material, Bakura removed them from around Ryou's delicate waist, reveling Black boxers of his own.  
  
//*Ryou - you have a choice,*// thought Bakura to the frightened teen, scraps of material in his hand. //*You can suit me - which I Promise would feel better, or, I can show you how it's done.*// he finished, tightening the denim in both hands with a sickening cracking sound. Strangely, it seemed as if he cared for Ryou.  
  
//*No! I don't want to!*// cried Ryou, struggling with the belt on his hands. //*Please…*//  
  
//*I'll have to teach you…*// thought Bakura, sickly. Yanking on an arm, he threw Ryou on to his stomach as he undid the belt. Ryou had to lift up his head weakly to not smother in the blankets. He was flipped back over, then Bakura tied his wrists to the bed, but left his legs. He sighed. //*I guess you could say that this is called bondage.*//  
  
Ryou felt that he was going to be sick. He once again began to cry.   
  
//*Please let me Go! Please?*// pleaded Ryou, pitifully.  
  
The Dark Half didn't answer, but merely laid himself on his Hikari and sliced off the shirt. He dropped the knife to the floor, then forced another rough kiss and Ryou's right leg kicked out again. He whimpered once more.  
  
//*This isn't the first time you've kissed me. It's going to get worse.*// informed Bakura, panting. //*It'll be easier if you relax. Much easier.*// he cooed sadistically. //*Hmmm… do you not like it when I kiss you?*// he asked, the most control his voice could be. Ryou whimpered. //*Okay. No more kissing.*//  
  
He pressed his finger on Ryou's collar bone, then eased downward till he was at his nipple. He pinched it, and a wave of pleasure hit the teen. His wide, frightened eyes softened.   
  
//*Yes… Relax…*// cooed Bakura constantly, easing the boxers off the both of them.   
  
Ryou once again became frightened as he realized how close his Yami's manhood and his neglected spot were. Realizing the frightened look in Ryou's eyes, Bakura once again pinched him, making him helpless.  
  
//*You're not saying anything.*// said Bakura to the helpless teen.  
  
//*What do you want me to say?*// Ryou asked, softly.   
  
//*My name. Make it the last thing you'll ever forget.*// groaned Bakura.  
  
"Bakura…" whispered Ryou, forgetting what he was doing.  
  
Bakura pushed himself into the teen, who screamed with pain, then gritted his teeth.   
  
//*RELAX!*// he demanded impatiently. //*I know. I hurts at first, but if you relax it gets better.*// Ryou did so, but whimpered and cried as he went on.  
  
//*Please…*// he whimpered softly. //*Slower…*//  
  
Bakura listened. Ryou's right leg wrapped around one of Bakura's, and one of his hands came free.  
  
//*YAMI! Ohhhhhh YAMI! Harder, Yami, HARDER! PLEASE!*// groaned Ryou. He clawed at Bakura's back with his free hand. Bakura didn't notice. He bit Ryou's neck, Ryou groaned with a painful pleasure.   
  
//*Shit, kid, loosen up!*// demanded Bakura gruffly. //*Tightest kid ever - I swear!*//  
  
Experimentally, Ryou moved his waist in a quick jerk. Bakura went with it. Ryou screamed with pleasure - or was it pain? Bakura didn't care. Ryou was his. Ryou began to sob, the scent of blood and sex hung on the air.  
  
//*Please, Ohhhhhh Yami! Ohhhhhh please Stop. Ohhhhhh…*// sobbed Ryou, confused as his body was. Remarkably, the Tomb Robber listened. He pulled out, spilling himself on Ryou's bed. He rolled off and hit the floor with a dull thud.  
  
Lying on his back, Bakura glanced at the clock, slightly frightened by the coppery blood smell.  
  
//*See, that wasn't as painful as you thought, was it Ryou?*// asked Bakura, caringly. Ryou only whimpered and cried. Bakura stood up, taking his and Ryou's boxers in one hand, and untied Ryou's hand. He placed Ryou's boxers at the end of the bed, looked at the seemingly sleeping boy and the ruined bed, then retreated to his soul room, head hung low.  
  
_____________________  
  
So? You like it? Did it suck? Well, I wouldn't know. P-L-E-A-S-E REVIEW ME!!!   
  
Oooohhhhhhhhh I feel WEIRD!!!  
  
I feel unclean…  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE now I'm just happy!!!!!!  
  
Now I'll just Go…  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! 


	3. Early Morning Shame

Perfect Pain and Suffering  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Early Morning Shame  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Random hick: Hey, ya'll! How be you?!  
  
Monkey: *throws daggers of DOOM*  
  
Random hick: KIPPERS! OWOWOWOW…  
  
Monkey: (^__^) Botox the Frog, Copyright Monkey & Yami, Inc. Copyright held 2001-ALL ETERNITY. Renewable. All rights reserved. E-mail Verbyou@yahoo.com for permission to use.  
  
Other copyrighted smileys by Monkey & Yami, Inc.:   
  
*….* (Death Face) =__= (Squinty) ^: (Flippn' the Birdie)   
  
^-.-^ (Little Minion Dude) (:] (Egg Head) :* (Kisses) !.! (Freak Bunny #1)  
  
!__! (Freak Bunny #2) =!.!= (F.B. #3) =!__!= (F.B. #4) :]{: (Kissing smilies)  
  
That's all I can think of! Cool, huh?  
  
Wellllll, here's chapter three. ENJOY!!!  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
The rain fell to the window, just like the tears to Ryou's face. With a slightly shameful sigh, Bakura left the sobbing teen for his soul room. Ryou grasped his firstly freed wrist, which was now painted red with blood. He sobbed and moaned, his purity and innocence had been stripped so quickly, and it hurt. His bed sheets were crumbled and dirtied, stained red underneath his manhood. Ryou shook as if he were cold. He wouldn't know if he was or not, his emotions were too jumbled for him to know the difference between love and hate. Love? Hate? He didn't know how he felt for his Yami. Fear? Fear. Just Fear.   
  
He slowly tried to ease himself up, arms shaking. He fell back down, his sobs renewed as he felt pain in his stomach. Just into his abdomen, and everywhere. He just wanted to take a warm bath. Or take a Tylenol. Both. He wanted to clean himself, although he was afraid to. He knew he would see the water stain red.   
  
//Why can't I just die?!// he thought to himself. His head felt light, his vision was fuzzy. His arms - which were now at his sides - were quivering as if having spasms. //Am I dying?// he thought, almost hopefully. The pain was amazing, his screams seemed to echo down the corridors of his mind, tormenting his Dark Half.   
  
-  
  
//What have I done?// thought the Tomb Robber. //He wasn't ready. He might die.// What could he do? //I'll take his place.// he decided, preparing a bed in Ryou's soul room. The teen could overcome the pain there. //The powers of the mind are strong. He'll be better in the morning.// thought Bakura, realizing that it was already eleven.  
  
//*Ryou?*// asked Bakura, causing the traumatized boy to jump. //*I'm taking your place. You'll be better. Don't worry.*// Quickly, the Tomb Robber was in bed, realizing that he, too, reeked of blood. Not his own, except for the blood dripping from his shoulder blades were Ryou had raked his desperate hand, but of his innocent Hikari's.   
  
-  
  
He sighed, heavily. He felt his nose stinging, a lump forming in his throat. He blinked away tears of shame, holding his cruel face in his hands. Ryou was restlessly sleeping, clenching the old brown blankets on his bed in a white-knuckled embrace. Beads of silvery tears formed from his clenched eyes and painful expression. It was 3:30 a.m.  
  
//*Shhhh, little light. Be still. Sleep. You'll be fine. Rest. I'll make you better, my Hikari. I will never hurt you again, little one.*// he cooed mentally as he pulled on his boxers. His voice was softer and less raspy then it had ever been. Ryou's chocolaty eyes blinked open. He was quivering. //*Sleep, Hikari.*// Whispered his Yami. Ryou gave a sort of pleading glance, then slowly closed his eyes, greeting a more restful, peaceful dream world.   
  
Yami Bakura examined the bed, which was stained beyond hope. He gave a little quiver when he saw the huge amount of blood that painted the once white bed. The smell stung his nose. He tentatively removed a rumpled blanket, disgusted with himself at the blood. He stripped the bed of its dressings, only to see the unprotected mattress had also fallen victim to the blood Ryou had lost.   
  
Knowing not of bleach, or any other handy projects us "modern folks" have, he simply flipped the mattress, hiding the stain. He knew that downstairs was a washing machine and a dryer, so he bundled all the sheets and blankets into his arms and blindly walked down Ryou's staircase.  
  
He walked blindly through the well-kept little kitchen, where a picture of Ryou, His father, and his Mother together at some theme park was on the fridge in a make-shift frame. Bakura, luckily, couldn't see it. Would he have noticed that Ryou wasn't burdened by the Ring in the little picture? It was true. Ryou was probably five, and he was holding a red balloon in one hand and his mother's hand in the other. His father's hand was on the boy's shoulder, and they were all wearing bright, cheerful grins. Ryou's eyes were immense with purity and innocence, their pools of color were glittering.   
  
-  
  
The Tomb Robber tumbled into the laundry room, flopping the soggy blankets into the conveniently open washing machine. He glanced to the inside of his arms. They were painted red with Ryou's blood. He sighed heavily and slowly walked from the uncarpeted laundry room.  
  
He arrived in the tiled room next door - the kitchen. He turned on the sink and put his long arms underneath the cool, flowing water, watching the thin film of blood quickly dissolve from his pale skin. He sighed heavily and quietly walked up the stairs.   
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The alarm clock shrieked it's wake up call, and Yami Bakura grouchily slammed its surface, mumbling curses under his breath. He drifted into sleep for mere seconds, then quickly sat up, realizing it was time for Ryou to get ready. He groggily rubbed his huge, chocolatey eyes, and then climbed from bed, stretching his arms above his head.   
  
//*Ryou…*// he thought, loudly. The little light blinked his eyes open. To his surprise, The Tomb Robber saw that Ryou still sported his cuts and bruises - his war paint.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Monkey: RYOU NO KAWAII!   
  
Fog (head creature aka Muse ultra-cute hotty Youko): That was short.  
  
Monkey: Well… I got impatient!!!  
  
Rue (scary midget Yami): You need to work on that. HEY! I'M NOT A MIDGET!!!  
  
Monkey: RIIIIIGGGGGHHHTTT… Hey, You're not allowed to read that!  
  
Everyone else (which means, like a huge BOOM of voice. Tons of muses): RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHTTTTTTT…  
  
Monkey: Did you like?   
  
Rue: It was short.  
  
Terror (Vampire who won't eat humans): You're one to talk…  
  
Monkey: DID YOU LIKE!!!???  
  
Fog: *nods*  
  
Ryou: O__O  
  
Monkey: Y-you didn't read… the SECOND CHAPTER… did you?!  
  
Yami B.: *nods grimly*   
  
Ryou: I hate you…  
  
Monkey: Eh hehhehheh… *runs away*  
  
Rue: CLICK THE PRETTY PURPLE BUTTON!!! Ummmmmm… OR I'LL BITE YOU!!!  
  
Fog: Right. What - will you stand on a box?! 


End file.
